hssfandomcom-20200222-history
Musician
General Musicians are a type of classmate, and were added in the December 2, 2013 Christmas update. They are unlocked at Level 9. They are a base classmate type, meaning they can only be placed in Musician Hangouts. Male musicians are rarer than female musicians. A main character, Ezra, is a male musician. Hangout Musicians can only be placed in the Musician Hangout. Poses All types have one pose that is unique for their Classmate type. The Musician Classmate's pose is rocking out on air guitar. Earning Rates Male * Level 1: 117 CpH * Level 2: 127 CpH * Level 3: 137 CpH * Level 4: 147 CpH * Level 5: 157 CpH * Level 6: 167 CpH * Level 7: 177 CpH * Level 8: 187 CpH * Level 9: 197 CpH * Level 10: 207 CpH Female * Level 1: 112 CpH * Level 2: 122 CpH * Level 3: 132 CpH * Level 4: 142 CpH * Level 5: 152 CpH * Level 6: 162 CpH * Level 7: 172 CpH * Level 8: 182 CpH * Level 9: 192 CpH * Level 10: 202 CpH Partying It is possible to party for a musician, but since they are base classmates, it is necessary to have at least one musician classmate before being able to party for more. The musician is a base student, so they can be bought in the STORE using coins. It is possible to get a musician from a party using any combination of students, so long as at least one classmate has 'musician' as part of their type. For example, it is possible to party with a glee and marching band, and receive a musician, though the chances of this is very low. Ezra, a main story character, is a musician. If you were to party Ezra with any other classmate, it is possible to get both genders of musician without purchasing any classmate, but it is very unlikely and not recommended. Party and Admission Lengths The party and admission time for the female musician is 5 hours and 30 minutes. The party and admission time for the male musician is 11 hours. Rarity The rarity for a male Musician is 2 stars or uncommon. The rarity for a female Musician is 1 star or common. Prices In the store, the female Musician is worth 15,000 coins, while the male Musician is worth 300 rings. Since the musician is a base type, the more common gender (female) is purchasable with coins, rather than rings (the premium currency). When selling a Musician, the female is worth 550 coins, while the male is worth 1,100 coins. Outfits Male Male Musician Level1 Outfit.jpg|Male Level 1 Musician Outfit Male Musician Level4 Outfit.jpg|Male Level 4 Musician Outfit Screenshot_2014-10-12-12-35-07.png|Male Level 7 Musician Outfit Male Musician Level 10.png|Male Level 10 Musician Outfit Female Female Musician Level1 Outfit.jpg|Female Level 1 Musician Outfit Female Musician Level4 Outfit.jpg|Female Level 4 Musician Outfit Musician Level 7.png|Female Level 7 Musician Outfit Femalemusician10.jpg|Female Level 10 Musician Outfit Composed Of Musicians are a base type. Category:Classmate Types Category:Base Classmate Type